Love Cross
by DarkRose97
Summary: Bella is a slayer. That is her gift. What happens when she is sent to seattle to stop a newborn army and meets Edward, an old enemy who haunts her dreams every night? She befriends him with an evil plan at mind. However, what happens when feelings change.
1. Life Sucks

**Love Cross**

The unreliable portal finally spat me out. Dirt and dust filled my, already dry, mouth. God my life really sucked sometimes! I pulled myself off the ground and gave myself a once-over. My hands were scraped, and I had a slight bruise on my left knee. It was nothing. The pathetic wounds would close momentarily. Compared to some of the cuts and bruises I had received in my dangerous lifestyle, this _was_ literally a small cut! Some of those bruises had taken hours to cure, if not more.

I was 'found'at the age of seven.

I had been alone in my personal park (as usual) and I had been apathetically swinging on a swing. It wasn't really my park, but no one else ever came here, and when I say no one, I mean no one. This was probably for the sad reason that I was there. I tended to scare people. Well, not scare exactly… However, people always seemed to avoid me, and stay away from me.

It was at that moment, that the most unique, yet beautiful smell filled my mind. I was mysteriously drawn and hypnotised to it. My senses had always been slightly stronger then everyone else's (not that they knew that), so I could tell that this smell wasn't particularly near to me. I followed the unique smell, searching for its source…


	2. How it began

**HI, it's K. I forgot to put a note on my first chapter so everything I was going to say, I will say now.**

**First of all: this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Second: I love constructive criticism, so shower me with it. Also, just to let you know, the 1****st**** chapter was from Bella's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I wish I did, however I am just not that smart…**

Bella's POV

What I saw shocked me out of my senses. Yet some new instinct dragged me towards a big bin, probably to hide. Goosebumps had appeared all over me, and I shook with fear. A young boy of about three was being held at the throat by a grinning seventeen/eighteen year old. The boy was quickly turning blue. His scared look had slumped down to being nothing, and I knew he had given up. At that point, the man let go of him, a huge evil grin filling his face. When I looked at him, I realised that he was beyond doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen, however, this just made him more frightening. His hair was a unique bronze colour. His skin, as pale as porcelain, glittered in the sunlight. His most striking feature, was his blood red eyes. At that moment, he once again picked up the boy. However, this time he did not strangle him. What he did was much worse. At a seconds notice, his grinning features had changes into one of a predator. His teeth pierced through the skin of the boys neck, as if it was a piece of cake. Blood covered his mouth, and a pool of blood had formed around the boys neck, where the bite had been performed. The man (which I was now certain, was a vampire) continued to drink deeply from his victim, his chest heaving. The boy was getting paler and paler by the second. The strangling hadn't killed him, but this was going to. So I did what any normal seven years old would do, I screamed. I tried to hold it back, but the bloodcurdling sound that came out of my mouth was unnatural and couldn't be stopped. The vampire threw away the empty carcass as if it was a bit of rubbish. Blood circled his mouth, but it slowly dripped off his chin. He turned his evil grin towards me. Slowly, I etched out of my hiding place. I felt a sudden wave of confidence rush through me. I stood confidently, feeling as if this was where I belonged. All traces of fear had faded and everything felt clearer. All my five senses had seemed to heighten, and I was now completely led by my instincts. They seemed to be giving me direct instructions. In the time it had taken me to process this, the vampire had almost reached me. I launched myself at the downward facing branch of the nearest tree, easily pulling it off its trunk. When the change in me had happened, it seemed that I had got stronger as well. I stabbed the branch forwards, with all my strength, straight at the creatures heart! However, when I looked, the vampire had vanished, his scent (which now, smelled putrid to me) fading with him.

**Well there it is chapter 2. I will try and update as soon as I can. **

**I have got the last two days of school, I bet you lot probably have to**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and fill me with pleasure: press the green button and RnR!**


	3. Living through it

**Hi, so here's chapter 3. My last 2 chapters have been very short, so I'm going to try and lengthen this one. I really need everyone to continue to R&R because they make me smile!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, it's all Stephanie Meyer's. If I did I would be a millionaire, with a butler and servant and all. Lol!**

Bella's POV

I felt dizzy. The type of dizzy you get, when your brain is trying to process more than it can. The type of dizzy you get just, before you faint. I had just, supposedly, seen a vampire. _I must be dreaming_ I thought. However, something deep inside, told me that it was real, and that I was lying to myself, believing that it wasn't. That voice was the same voice I had heard just minutes before fighting that vampire. It was soothing but firm. It was the only voice of reason I currently had. The weird thing was though, that although I knew that this was a completely unexpected event, it felt as if it was common, and that this was what I did in my life.

I collapsed, in a heap, on the floor. I felt so tired. It wasn't a normal tired either. It was the 'I almost just died, and now I need to rest' type of tired. _The body!_ I exclaimed in my thoughts, _look for the body. _I skimmed my surroundings, for any dead looking thing. Wait, that sounds horrible… I skimmed my surroundings for the body of a boy. However, everywhere I looked (and I could look pretty far), I found nothing. I felt like giving up. I was just too tired, and come to think of it the vampire had probably taken the boy with him, before he vanished. This leads me to another question. How did he vanish? It wasn't like he had turned invisible, because I hadn't felt a presence. He hadn't just teleported somewhere, as I had felt him, almost drift away from me, getting further and further away. However, how I would be able to tell any of this I had no idea. It felt sort of as if I had grown into bigger person, in what I knew, in the time it had taken me to get through this. I felt older. As if I had seen more, experienced more, learnt about myself more and most importantly, uncovered anything I didn't know about myself.

I had to get out of here! Too much had happened here, and its very existence haunted me. Slowly, I forced myself off the ground. It seemed that all of my actions seemed to be 'forced' lately. I wobbled vigorously, attempting to get up. I was apparently still dizzy and unwell. However, I wasn't going down again. I walked a few steps. They weren't very stable, but I was sure I could make it home. Yet, there was still the small problem that I hardly knew where I was. This was a different part of the park to the playground I played in. this part was unfamiliar, as well as being quite sure that I had never investigated it.

I tried to remember which way I had come from, and found out that it was actually extremely easy to remember the route I had taken, despite all that had happened. It seemed that I had my entire course here, perfectly memorised, in my mind. I started going in the direction i was telling myself to go in, and found that in no time at all, I had reached my destination. Home!

I opened the door and stumbled into the house. My mind was a gazillion miles away from my body, already asleep. I trudged into are sitting room, and then collapsed onto the couch. I ignored my Mum's hello and any another noise I heard, and was peacefully asleep in seconds.

I woke up cheerfully, the bright sun streaming through the window of my bedroom. A usual day in Phoenix. However, what was I doing in my bedroom? I had fallen asleep on the couch. _My parents had probably moved me._ I felt so relaxed and regenerated that I wondered just how long I had been asleep for. I took a cornered glance at my digital clock. Apparently, it was eleven o'clock, the next day. I had slept for about nineteen hours! I didn't remember getting that much sleep since I was a baby. Wow! What happened yesterday had really tired me out. 'Erhh yesterday,' I groaned. The doings of yesterday finally bombarded me. Great! Within the matter of seconds, my peaceful and cheerful state of mind had completely vanished. What was I going to do? I obviously knew that I couldn't tell anyone, least of all my parents. I had no idea where the vampire had gone, so I couldn't go after him and… and what? Get my revenge? Have a civil chat? Okay, so going after the vampire was a bad idea. The only thing that made sense to me, and was probably the right thing to do was keep it to myself. Maybe one day I would forget about it. After all, it wasn't like I was going to see another vampire.

I went down the stairs, deciding that I was hungry. 'Morning Mum' I said, then gave her a hug, her natural scent filling my nostrils.

'Morning Bella, did you sleep well?' I answered her then skipped into the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal.

'Morning Dad' I said to my dad Charlie, as I went to sit on the table. He was intently reading his newspaper. He was not so engrossed in it, as to pull me on to his lap playfully and answer,

'Hi Bells. You were asleep for quite a long time. What's with that?' Trust my dad, an ex-police officer, to get straight to the point and start interrogating me. Well I wasn't going to answer, not now at least. So I shrugged, and attempted to be engulfed by eating my cereal. After all his tone of questioning had no effect on me (or anyone else for that matter) as he had quit his job with the police to be a boring Historian. He told me that he had been studying to be a historian and that the job with the police had just been something to get by until he could publish a book or something, and actually get somewhere being a historian.

The next few days went by difficultly. Every night I would have dreams of the monster. It would wake me up screaming again and again. Also, they were always the same scene from the park. My parents knew that something was slightly wrong with me and that something had happened at the park that day. Also, I hadn't been to the park since the incident. My parents, trying to find out what was wrong, would every so often, subtly bring it up. However, every time they were being as subtle as a gun, so I would refuse to say anything on the issue. So the next month went by like this, and step by step, I regained control over my emotions and learnt to control them. Eventually, my parents gave up on trying to find out what was wrong. Or, in other cases, they thought had gotten over it as I was acting normal again.

It was a month later, from that day and I was sitting in my Dad's office, bored beyond belief, watching my dad work. He suddenly, unexpectedly, turned to me and stated' Bells, something hasn't been right with you, since that day when you came back from the park. If I'm correct, that was the last time you went to the park in two months. That isn't normal for you, is it?' Great, the questions were back, lucky me. Although in that second, something changed in me. When I looked into the face of my dad, it really did look like he meant what he said and that I could trust him with my tale. At the back I was hearing a familiar voice, which had been quiet for a while. However, it was as familiar as ever. It was that voice of reasoning and at the moment it was telling me to tell my dad.

So that's what I did. I told him the whole story, beginning to end, and at the end of it, he said something that surprised me into oblivion:

'I believe you,' the look on his face was purely sincere.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet. 1431 words. I will try and update soon, but no promises on when.**

**I hope you are currently enjoying my story. Make me smile, press the green button and R&R!!!**


	4. A change for the better

**Hi, it's K. So, here's chapter 4. Thanx to the two people who have reviewed my work, but it would be really nice if some other people could review it. After all, if no one reviews then I might think that no one likes it and will delete the story. **

**I think that, to fill some space, im gonna do a one off Edwards POV. It probably will not be very long but it might also work so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's Stephanie's. **

Edward's POV

The scene from the park kept repeating itself in my head. The boy's face, as I slowly and painfully stole all of his oxygen. The second I had bit into him, his blood tasting sweet as ever. He couldn't have been more than four, if that. The younger the victim the better the blood. It had been about two months since it had happened. Yet, it felt like it had happened yesterday. The worst part of the memory had been hearing that girl's glass shattering scream. The look of absolute terror hadn't helped either. That girl haunted me, every second of the day. She had had such a beautiful face, and yet it had been completely ruined by my actions. The way I felt about the girl was strange. When I had seen her it had felt as if the world had I stopped spinning, to evolve around her. She couldn't have been more than seven years old and yet her chocolate eyes and pale white skin stayed stuck in my mind, making my heart melt.

It was because of her that I was now here at all, with Carlisle and Esme. It literally pained me that I had hurt in an emotional way that could never be undone. So, I had returned to my parents, and they accepted me back like the prodigal son. It was Carlisle who had turned me into a vampire in the first place. However, Carlisle was one of the few vampires on this planet, who only drank blood from animals. I had not liked this way of life and had decided to be reckless and go my own way. It had been ten years since then, and now I was back here with my eyes a now more orangey colour then red. This was because the animal blood diluted our pupils to a golden colour. It also made us look more human.

Something inside me longed to see that girl again. On the other hand, another instinct told me to kill her. The thought of doing the latter made me feel sick. However, that instinct was my survival instinct, and the fact that she had almost killed me…How did she almost kill me? She had moved so fast, I had hardly seen her. Also, she shouldn't have been able to pull the branch off so easily. It had looked strong and stubborn, and yet it had practically fell off the tree! Then, there was the perfected motion in which she had almost killed me. It had been almost as if she had been killing vampires all of her life. If it had not been for my unnatural speed (even for vampires) I would have probably been slayed. It was embarrassing when you thought that she was only about seven years old. I didn't get any of it. Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore.

**Ok, so that was a short chapter. However, I don't have much to say, when it comes to writing about Edward. This was just purely for all you Edward lovers out there. I will have longer chapters with Edward in them in the future of my story, but that will be later on.**

**Please R&R. It makes me feel loved. Besides, as one author once said: A story without its reviews, is like bread without butter. (by the way, that was completely made up! Lol)**


	5. My reason for living

**Ok, Chapter 5 is coming your way. I have been sitting on the fence for quite a while now, so in this chapter in going to try and start getting into the story. I will also try and lengthen it. It really would be nice to get some more reviews. I love all you people who read my stories and I love those who review it even more. So please, make my day, press the green button and R&R!!!**

**Usual disclaimers- I own nothing twilight however, I do own my story plot and my title. Lucky me! Sigh…**

BPOV

'Bella I want to show you something,' He was calling me Bella (which he didn't do very often). This meant that whatever he was going to show me was extremely important. Me and my Dad hadn't talked much since the whole 'what's really going on' scenario. However, it felt relieving knowing that someone else knew and believed me, even though it was totally unrealistic. I had probably sounded like an attention seeking brat, saying what I had said.

Uncertainly, I walked into his office, shutting the door behind me. If I had done something wrong, I didn't need the whole neighbourhood knowing.

'What is it Dad?' I asked politely, in a calm tone.

'Come and sit on my lap, I have a book to show you,' he sounded loving and friendly, however his tone suggested that he was hiding something. I skipped over to him, and allowed him to lift me on to his lap. 'Look at the book. What do you think?' It was called 'the history of vampires, their lives revealed'. I didn't get it. Was it some type of kid's book he wanted me to read? I picked it up and started skimming through the pages. It didn't look like a kid's book; it looked like one of my Dad's history books…

'What is this?' I asked nervously

'It's a non-fiction book about vampires. I have done a bit of research on them in the past and they are most definitely real. That's why I believed you. He stated in a bored monotone. 'Look at p.g 358, I think you will find it quite interesting.' I started to read it:

_As in the books, vampire slayers exist. However, they are not normal people, but people who are chosen. On meeting a vampire, the change starts, and the slayers instinct kicks into gear. The 'Slayers Community' call this being 'gifted'…_

I read the rest of that section. I now understood why my dad had asked me to read it, but more importantly, I now understood what had happened to me. Everything was looking clearer. Also, I felt less alone, knowing that other people had gone through the same traumatic experience. I knew that I had to find these other people, and I would start my search tonight.

The book said that the place of the 'gifted' was secret, and that only slayers could find it. You had to guide yourself their, as part of the whole 'are you worthy enough' charade. So here I stood, sounds filling the air. Swings squeaking in the wind, sand blowing in whirlwinds, from the sandpit. The moonlight draped a cosy blanket across my park, but I was still alone. Alone as ever. I had promised myself that I would never return to this park. Yet, here I was, shivering pointlessly. I didn't know if it was because I was freezing my but out, or because I was petrified half to death. It didn't matter. I was all alone now. I wouldn't be welcomed, until I did this. So I closed my eyes, and imagined with all my force, the place where I belong.

Within seconds I seemed to be moving. I opened my eyes, to find myself floating through, what seemed like time and space. A hole broke through my surrounding, and then I was standing in a warm and welcoming office, a young man, smiling fondly at me. 'Ah Bella, you finally made it.'…

Who was this man and how did he know my name. Something told me, that he was 'gifted' but me as a person, honestly couldn't tell. 'We have been contemplating your visit for weeks. I knew you would 'believe' eventually. I had faith that you would not ignore your calling. After all, I expect great things from you!' I was literally gobsmacked at the moment. However, I had made it, and it felt good knowing that I was worthy enough for this job. After all, I still had to haunt down that man, I mean monster! It was hard to think of his as a monster when I thought about how beautiful he was. Then I'd remember what he did, and any guilt would pass. 'Your bed is ready, if you wish to sleep,' I heard him say, through my thick trance.

'Erhh, my parents do not know I am here,' I stuttered timidly but formerly. 'I can't stay!' I felt his emotions change at that comment, maybe a slight ounce of disappointment, but it quickly faded into his perfect poker face.

'of course! Then we will say everything that needs to be said, now and talk more on your next return, maybe when you have told your parents,' he still had that perfect smile on his face. I wondered if it was permanently like that.

In due course, everything important, that I needed to know about, was revealed to me. I told my parents. Moved to the secret place and started training. That was about sixty-five years ago. I'm now seventy two years of age. However, I look about eighteen. Slayers never age! Although, eventually we do die. Though it is not for a few centuries! Also, never aging, means watching all your friends and family grow old and die. That's the painful part.

***

It always surprised me thinking about my life. I really had accomplished a lot. I smiled innocently to myself; I had a lot of happy memories. I pulled out my P.O (personal organiser) and looked at my list of suggested vampires to kill. I never used the list. I was my own person and I didn't need a list to tell me who was a vampire. I skimmed down it pointlessly, looking for something different and interesting:

Edward Cullen

Alice Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Jasper Hale

Rosalie Hale

New born army of vampires

These were the things that appeared to ma as 'worth investigating'. Those six vampires, had shared last names. That meant they were related. The army of vampires? Well I had only ever faced one of them once before and it had been so much fun.

**That was a fairly long chapter. I'm quite glad as, now that I have finished her life story I can start the actual story, which, frankly is what you actually want to here.**

**If you want me to keep updating quickly then you need to R&R. I know I have said it a lot but it really is important to me.**


	6. Deja Vu

**Hi, it's Kajsa!**

**Ok, so first of all, im sorry that in the last chapter, I forgot to put down Emmets name. However, it was purely an accident. I started writing that chapter at about 11.30pm, and It was half twelve or something when I got to that bit. Thanx for the reviews I have got so far, but I want some more, so keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and, as sad as it is, I never will…**

BPOV

I hitched a lift to Seattle to handle the new born army. It probably wouldn't take long to annihilate them. Newborns were stubborn and predictable. Then I could work on finding that Cullen family and that Hale family. They held more interest for me. It was strange, maybe a coincidence, but the two families lived in the same town, Forks to be precise…

I stepped out of the warm car I had been in and thanked the driver. It was shocking to see such an abandoned city. It was as if everyone had left just because a couple of hundred people were murdered. Hundreds of people died everyday anyway, so what was the point! I had only been to Seattle twice in my seventy-nine years. **(a/n- all will be explained later about the age thing, now back to the story) **However, both times I had been, the city had been packed. Now it felt like a ghost town. In a way this was good, no one would witness the fight.

I started wandering around the city, searching for a scent to follow. To any normal human, it would take _days_ to hunt a vampire/s, but I was far from human! It was obvious that vampires _had_ been here. There smell was still fresh and distinct, suggesting that they had been there recently. Everywhere I went I could smell it, however, everywhere I went, no vampires could be found. The air smelled Toxic and burned my lungs. This was because of all the vampires' scents that filled the air. I could only breathe from the faint smell of human blood that still remained and the much more distinct smell of newborn blood. This was still horrible. However, since it was softened by the human blood that still remained in them, I tried to breathe in as much of this scent as possible. Vampire blood, smelled terribly sweet. To humans, this smell was delicious and hypnotising. Of course, this was a feature of a vampire that helped it hunt for its prey. The humans would literally fall into their smell. To slayers, this scent was so sweet, that it smelled bitter and distasteful. It burned our lungs, but it told us that vampires were near.

I was starting to give up. I had been wandering the town pointlessly for hours, each time ending up where I had start. I was starting to give up. _Maybe someone's already annihilated them_, I thought. The Volturi were going to have come sooner or later, to sort out this problem. After all, with all these deaths they would have wanted to end it and do their jobs of keeping their existence a secret. The Volturi were like vampires' Royal' family. They were amazingly strong and practically unstoppable. Their jobs were, as I already said to keep their existence a secret. Anything they saw as a threat to their secrecy, they would easily wipe away, like crumbs on a jacket. The Volturi probably saw the newborn army and their leaders as just that, and killed them. Great! That was my job done. On the other hand, if the Volturi were nearby, I had to be careful. As the Volturi was the biggest threat to any vampire, trying to cause trouble, the Volturi, was the biggest threat to us and our existence had to be kept secret from them at any cost.

I decided to move on to Forks. If the newborns were no longer here (and they most definitely were not) then there was no longer anything for me here. After all, it wasn't like I could go shopping or something, considering all the shops were closed. I decided I would run their. It wasn't too far away, and I needed to exercise my legs. Most people would think I was crazy to even consider running that distance for no particular reason, but slayers never tired, and we were fast! I mean, faster than any car, type of fast. Most people wouldn't even see us move, they would just see a quick blur. It would take me, erh, maybe ten minutes to get there.

I got to their borderline, in six and a half minutes, really pushing myself. At this point, I slowed down to a walk and started into town.

I was passing a forest, when the smell hit me. Newborn blood. I started running in the direction of the scent until I reached a big clearing. From the small marks on the ground, I could work out that it was a playing field. On the field, there were vampires and newborns fighting each other. It was amazing! The grace in which, the adult vampires slayed the pathetic newborns with, made it look like a dance. I watched the various dances for a while, amazed and yet, confused. Unless this was the Volturi, it made no sense as to why these vampires would be fighting the newborns.

It was at that moment, that a particular scent hit me. There were definitely two adult vampires nearby. By the way, their scents kept mixing infusing together, I had a feeling they were fighting each other. Also, one of the scents smelt distantly, familiar. I decided that I would investigate. Curiosity always seemed to get the better of me.

**Well, that was an ok length for a chapter. The next chapter will be up really soon, so don't worry!**

**Oh and, don't forget to press the green button and R&R **


	7. Red and Bronze

**Umm, I don't have anything to say**

**Disclaimer- I'm not even gonna bother. We know what it's going to say and lets face it, this is a website called**_** fan**_**fiction, were are hardly going to get arrested when the name of this website suggests we are going to be taking authors' storylines, and using it in our own way!!!**

BPOV

I saw a flash of blazing red hair that resembled a flame. She had stopped fighting and was circling her opponent, her blood red eyes, on fire. Her hair was all that had captured me, but now I looked at her opponent. I saw a mob of bronze hair. I had seen that before. My heart skipped a beat as I processed this information. _Maybe I was wrong, it's not impossible that another man, I mean vampire had that exact shade._ I knew I was lying to myself, but I had to believe something. Slowly I lifted my eyes again and stared directly at him. He was too busy staring at the girl, to see me. Also, I was well hidden from view. His skin was the same porcelain white. (Not much help, considering). He was just as beautiful as I remembered, his figure still that of an Adonis. But his eyes were different. They were the most amazing shade of gold, resembling the colour of soft butterscotch. The eyes did trigger some distant memory about something that we had learned in one of the boring 'History of Vampires' class I had had to take. In it we had learnt, that there were some vampires that only lived on the blood of animals. The animal blood diluted the pupils, turning them gold. This didn't really make sense. He looked just as I remembered, but from the way he had enjoyed that boy's blood, all those years ago, it made no sense as to why he would have changed his diet.

I watched the fight intently, not blinking once. This fight was much more equal and much more beautiful than the others had been. This was a much more practised performance, and there was no doubt that it was a fight till death. I tried to remember the colour of the other vampires' eyes. That way I could work out who was the creator, and who was the destroyer. It wasn't that important really. In my eyes, they were both going to die. However, as hard as I tried, I could not remember the others eyes, I hadn't exactly paid much attention to what they looked like.

Within the time it took for me to think all of this, the outcome of the fight changed. Bronze Hair was losing. At that sight, I acted completely out of character and went straight for the read head. I dived at her and knocked her completely off her feet. On the floor, she looked surprised and taken back. The second was all I needed. I threw my hand into my pocket, ready to pull out my favourite weapon. My hand grasped the handle and I was about to pull it out of its shield, when I suddenly felt myself soaring through the air. Next thing I knew, my head hit something hard, and everything went black…

**Ok, sorry that was really short, but I really wanted to leave it at that cliff hanger.**

**Although that was short, a lot happened in that chapter so let's go over it all**

**Bella sees 2 adult vamps fighting each other. She recognises one as her enemy from childhood. She works out he had changed his diet. She realises that he is about to lose and dives at the red head. Next thing she knows, she is flying through the air. Hits something hard and everything goes black. **


	8. Reluctance

**Thanx for all the reviews, however keep R&R'ing. Umm… and erh… yeah, well that's all from me**

**Oh, and I'm gonna do the next chapter from Edward's POV**

**Disclaimer-Read my note from the last chapter!!!**

EPOV

_W... w… what_, I thought, as a brown haired girl jumped out of nowhere, shoving Victoria, my enemy, to the ground. I didn't know exactly what she was doing but it was most definitely a death wish. So… I knocked her away. This might have been done with more force than attended, as she went flying through the air, straight into a tree. Victoria was still lying on the ground, confused. That second was all I needed. I went straight for her head, hearing her shattering scream as I pulled it out of its ligaments. I then continued pulling off other body parts. An arm, a leg, another arm, another leg It doesn't really matter. The point was that I was getting her into the smallest pieces possible so I could burn her. I finished off doing that and lit a fire to burn away the remainder of her. Victoria was gone. Finally! I then walked over to the girl. She had very likely saved my life. I had been about to get hit when she attacked Victoria.

She was unconscious, and there was blood everywhere. It was strange though, as there was no actual wound. It seemed also, that the blood that was there was already dried up. Also, I didn't seem to be able to read her mind (which was one of my many talents), but maybe that was just because she was unconscious and not thinking of anything. It was even stranger, that her blood had no effect over me. In fact, I couldn't even smell it.

It was at that point, that she stirred vigorously however; she did not open her eyes. I decided that I would bring her to Carlisle. He was a doctor after all. I lifted her limp figure, it to my arms and ran to Carlisle, swiftly.

When I got to the clearing, my family were gathered around a big fire. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. It looked like they were just staring in to thin air pointlessly, huddled together in comfort. I cleared my throat and Carlisle turned towards me. The gesture had been pointless as my family had probably already heard me. However, it was shocking that they had not welcomed me back in to their ranks immediately… At first he gave me a grim look, but when he saw the girl, his face looked devastated and shocked. "What happened? Was it Victoria?" He picked up the girl, out of my hands and laid her on the floor studying her cuts and bruises.

It was hard to answer these questions when I knew that I had done this to the girl, not Victoria. It pained me knowing I had done this. I felt strange close and protective of her. She also seemed faintly familiar, her eyes especially. I had only gotten a glimpse of them, but I was certain I had seen them before. Reluctantly, my voice filled with disappointment and shame at myself, I answered "Victoria was about to kill me. She," I looked down at the girl "ambushed her out of nowhere, pushing her to the ground, and probably saving my life." I paused and searched my father's face. He looked like he was evaluating the information I was giving him. I could have just read his thoughts. However over the years, I had learned to block out the thoughts of my family almost completely. It was strictly for their own privacy however, if they chose to tell me something through their mind, then I would not block them out.

I took a breath, then, since my father was now finished thinking about the girl, he had resulted in searching _my_ face, carried on my explanation. "She had been standing looking at Victoria for maybe a second, when I pushed her out of the way. It had been a natural reflex at the time. Victoria hadn't moved, but I wanted to make sure she was out of the way." Carlisle looked-sad. It was the only way to put it. "I pushed her too hard and she went flying straight into a tree… This is my fault… I shouldn't have pushed her out of the way like that; I ended up hurting her… This is my fault." The end was barely a whisper. I felt so depressed!

"Edward it's OK. She seems fine, apart from a slight concussion. I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet but it will probably only be a couple of minutes before she does," he reassured me.

"But… There's so much blood!" I despaired

"Well. About that…"

**OK, I know, it was a mean place to end it and I'm sorry but I just thought it would be such an awesome, effective and dramatic way to end the chapter. I don't mind if you shout at me about it, after all I brought it down on myself!**

**Don't forget to press the green button. Please do, because reviews and constructive criticism really does make my day. On the other hand, if you happen to be a flamer, then just dig yourself a whole and bury yourself in it because you are NOT and I repeat NOT welcome here!!! **


	9. Introductions

**Hi! **

**Some of you may have noticed that I have changed my pen name. Anyone who can work out which two words I've crossed over in the word 'vampmance' gets a mention in my next chapter. Also, they will know what my favourite types of books are in the whole world.**

**At the moment I am listening to Empire State of Mind (not the version with Jay Z). I find it strangely relaxing to listen to this song when I am writing.**

**Anyway, that's enough ranting on my part; let's get on with the story… I'm sure the tension is killing you.**

**BPOV**

Everything was a bit confusing after I woke up from hitting the tree. Well, at least I think it was a tree… but anyway. When I woke up, all I felt was a huge, stabbing pain in my head and back. I should have cured by now, so the fact that I hadn't showed just how hard I hit the tree. Standing over me, I could smell the distinct smell of vampire and flinched at the thought. I felt his movement as he registered my slight movement and I went back to looking as unconscious as possible.

It seemed that hours went by, but maybe it was only minutes before I felt myself being picked up. In his arms, the smell was all that much stronger and even more excruciatingly torturous. Eventually, I resulted in holding my breath, and only taking breaths, when really needed. Up ahead, I could smell more vampires, their scent, making my nostrils flare. I knew that the vampire was probably confused. After all, I was drenched in blood and he wouldn't be able to smell any of it. This was a natural Slayer defence mechanism. It was easier to sneak up on a vampire (which is practically impossible) if they couldn't smell us.

Eventually, he put down. I literally struggled to keep my sigh of relief silent! He and his family started talking. I was too confused and tired to process any of what they were saying. A few seconds later I felt some hands evaluating my head and the blood on me. I could tell it was a vampire and I also knew he would be quite shocked to see all the wounds closed up already.

I knew that I was going to have to open my eyes sooner or later. I could now understand what they were saying:

"Edward it's OK. She seems fine, apart from a slight concussion. I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet but it will probably only be a couple of minutes before she does," Edward, his name was Edward. And… he was worried about me? I was still really confused about Edward, the bronze haired beauty. First he had changed his diet to something more-acceptable. Next, he had pushed me out of the way, or more thrown me out of the way, and now he was worrying over me. It just… didn't make sense!

"But… There's so much blood!" He despaired

"Well. About that… None of the blood is fresh and all the wounds have… um…miraculously cured themselves…" It seemed that he was un-sure of himself and quite confused. "It also seems that we can't smell her blood," This comment came as a shock to his family but it also seemed that they had no reason to disagree with him.

Well, it was time for me to open my eyes and make my entry. However, I suddenly heard

"I can't read her mind…" It was Edward and he had just made the silence awkward and heavy. I hadn't realised Edward could read minds? I was normally able to sense any extra abilities so that I could build a mental shield against them and block their ability. It seemed that this time though, the shield had just appeared and I hadn't even sensed the ability. A mental shield against 'abilities' was my ability. I suppose it had become such a natural ability that I could just block out any abilities naturally. Good.

Innocently, I fluttered my eyelids open and found seven pairs of golden eyes looking down at me. I sat up, flinching slightly at my still sore muscles.

"Hi, I'm Alice," A small pixie like girl was smiling down at me, her hand stretched out to greet me. She looked very hyper but her face was the friendliest of the group. I took her hand and shook it. Her smile seemed to widen, if that was possible. As soon as I let go of her hand she pulled me up into her arms and hugged me. She let out a little shriek of joy. Was it possible for someone to be that cheerful?

"Um, I'm Bella." I introduced myself, my voice filled with un-hidden uncertainty.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella," It was the voice of the person who had taken care of me and who had reassured Edward. He looked about twenty something and was extremely good-looking. "I'm Carlisle, this is Alice," He pointed to the pixie-like girl. "This is Esme," He pointed to the woman standing next to him, a look of pure worry on her face. "This is Rosalie," He pointed to a jaw-droppingly beautiful girl looking annoyed and frustrated, a look of pure hatred and distaste on her face. The look was directed at me. What had I done wrong? "This is Jasper," He pointed to a very good-looking guy who looked like he was in pain. "That is Emmett," A big, brawny guy who looked frankly quite scary. "And… This is Edward, although I'm sure you've already met." I smiled at him. Yes we had already met, about seventy-two years ago! Of course, I wasn't going to admit that… yet. In fact I already knew about all of them. **(AN-list, remember?)** So, I just smiled and answered so sweetly I could have got a cavity,

"Yes, we met before. You hit me out the way with a lot of strength?" Way to play the innocence.

"I think you should come home with us so that we can get you cleaned up and get you some new clothes. I'm sure your feeling confused right now, but soon everything will make sense." Once again, I smiled and nodded. What else were you supposed to do in a situation like this?


	10. Question Time

**Hi,**

**OK, so first off, thanx for all the reviews, you guys are the best. Well done to Casey!!:D88 and MrsJasperHale23 for working out that it means Vampire and Romance novels, but anything with vampires is good to me.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Also, just to give you the heads up, I'm going to be attempting to write three stories at the same time including this one, so I may not be able to update as regularly. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. (I couldn't resist adding in that line, I always find it hilarious :)**

**Here we go, It's question time…**

**BPOV **

The walk back to the Cullen's house was really awkward. I didn't bother asking why they hadn't taken a car, I knew the answer to that- they had run here. Besides, a normal human would just think that since it wasn't that far a distance, they had chosen to walk there. I longed to run, and I knew they did too. However, we continued to act as if everything was normal and human. We both knew that nothing was normal about this situation, but anyhow, we ignored the obvious and walked in utter silence back to their house. Alice had tried to start some conversation, but everyone was acting so hostile that even she eventually gave up.

I wasn't completely sure on what to do. I knew that I had to let them explain what happened, it was the best way to look clueless. I was curious on what exactly they were going to tell me though. In a way it didn't matter- whatever they said, I was still going to kill them. It was what all my instincts shouted at me to do and eventually, it would be done. I had the upper hand because I _knew_ what they really were. They had probably never even heard of me.

A plan was slowly forming in my head. I had to get them to tell me the truth and tell me that they were vampires. When that happened, I would have all the cards in my hands. I could get to know them, get them to trust me and get them to tell me more about themselves. We might have a high knowledge of vampires but there was still a lot we didn't know about them which could come in useful. When I had finished with them, I would dispose of them like yesterday's leftovers.

Eventually, we reached a clearing in the forest. When we walked through it, we got to the house. It was the most breathtakingly beautiful house I had ever seen. It was huge, no doubt, with very subtle colours. We walked in and the surprise continued. All the colours were continuously subtle. All the furniture looked antique and the whole house just shouted class. What kind of vampires made a home for themselves like this? "Well this is our home," I heard Carlisle announce.

"It's stunning!" I answered sounding generally surprised. "I wasn't expecting something so… extravagant!" I added.

"Well-this is really the only place we can be ourselves" Was that a hint I just heard? "I'm quite sure you want to have everything explained to you so, make yourself at home and we'll do our best to answer any questions."

I walked into their living room and sat down on the plush couches. There was a minute of awkward silence before Edward spoke up. "What did you see exactly… in the forest?"

"I thought I was the one supposed to be asking questions" It was probably a very rude comment but it was supposed to be spoken in a joking sort of manner. Well I'd let them work that out.

"Just answer that question. The rest are yours," he answered softly. His voice was velvet like, and had a very soothing effect. For a second, I honestly considered answering.

"I think it's my right to ask questions right now. _You _can get yours later," I put extra emphasise on the _you._ I didn't need to make it harder on myself to get them to tell the truth. I looked around the room and it seemed that although they looked grim, they were silently agreeing. "Who was that girl and… what was she?" My voice trailed off and my gaze travelled around the room, looking at each and every one of them. It seemed that they were silently communicating to each other. My gaze caught Edward's and I was temporarily mesmerised. His eyes were beautiful, the colour of butterscotch, a big improvement on the blood red colour I had first seen on him. He smiled a hesitant smile at me and my breath caught, I quickly answered it, then I turned away.

"Her name was Victoria," I suddenly heard Carlisle speak up. I turned to him and nodded in agreement, to continue. "She was… a vampire." Well that was easy, they had gone straight to the truth, I guess they thought I wouldn't have believed it. I put my poker face on.

"Were all the rest of those people you were fighting, also…_vampires_?" My voice sounded skeptic. Perfect!

"Yes they were." It was Edward and he was sounding all matter of factly. "We're vampires," He spoke dryly, a crooked grin on his face. I wasn't completely sure how to act now. "Now, I don't mean to be rude but if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Edward was acting very polite. I couldn't help answering

"It's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella," He smiled that crooked grin again.

"What a beautiful name"

"Can you guys just tell me the whole story because I'm feeling quite skeptic right now?"

"Very well Bella" It was Carlisle again "We are vampires, I'm sure you know what they are, although the tales tend to exaggerate things. Most of what they say is completely wrong. A while ago an- incident happened. It lead to the death of Victoria's mate. She wanted revenge on us and she therefore created a newborn army. An army of newly made vampires. She came to forks with it today and we had to kill them all before any more deaths could take toll. That's basically the story so, any questions?" Wow, what a summary, although very politely said.

"Two" Carlisle nodded his head for me to continue. "Number one: Do you drink blood? ... Number two: Are you going to kill me?"

**I wonder what they are going to answer. They seem to be pretty good Vamps at the moment but everything isn't always as it seems. Review if you want to find out what happens next. By the way, sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner but I couldn't upload anything onto the site :(**


	11. Stalker?

**Hi again,**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in ages but I was kind of stuck on what to write. I've got loads of ideas I just can't seem to be able to put them together… Also I haven't been getting enough support out of you guys. I mean, I don't know: do you like it, do you hate it? Please tell me…**

BPOV

Well I was probably acting really rude asking those two questions, but they were somewhat important.

"Bella, we aren't going to hurt you or kill you,"

"Yeah Bella. I mean it is hardly one of those movies with they use the corny line 'now I've told you I'm going to have to kill you'!" it was Emmett. He was frankly quite scary. I mean he was _huge!_ The look on his face was kind and sincere though.

Edward's voice then broke me out of my trance, "we drink blood, but only animal blood, we don't take blood from humans," well that confirmed it then. I now knew that these vampires were safe for me to be around. It still didn't explain how Edward had just gone good but it was a start. Still, I was going to have to investigate this further. Not tonight though, tonight I just needed to get some rest . "I would love to continue our chat and learn more about you guys but I'm actually really tired!" I tried to sound as blasé as possible but I ended up just sounding like I couldn't be bothered. Technically, this expression was still good.

"Are you staying at a hotel?" hmm? _Let me see… I was only planning to kill and run so no I don't have a hotel booked _(AN- that was a thought by the way). Somehow, I didn't think that would go down particularly smoothly.

"Well… I was staying in Seattle but when I got there, the town was completely deserted, I mean no one, so I kind of decided that I was going to go somewhere else. After all, my hotel wasn't even open. The Cullens seemed to exchange a glance between them.

"Well you're not going to sleep on the streets on my watch, you are definitely staying the night, we have after all got loads of guest rooms free,"

"Or all rooms free, I heard Emmett almost silently whisper to Jasper. If it was not for my super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. Alice turned to them innocently, before scowling viciously. She did this too quickly for the average human eye to catch. But I wasn't average. For such a small person, Alice really was assertive.

She seemed to be so ahead of herself, planning my sleeping arrangement, that she didn't actually notice me utterly space out. I gave her the occasional smile and nod but I wasn't paying any real attention. Slowly I noticed just how tired I was and the thought of touching a pillow became more and more enlightening. Unfortunately, I knew I wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep knowing there were vampires next door to me. Actually, now I think about it, I probably could get some sleep (or loads for that matter) I would just be trying to stop myself from actually succumbing. One thing for sure, this was going to be a long night.

EPOV

I hadn't expected her to take in all that information so well. I still couldn't work out why I couldn't smell her and, for that matter, why I couldn't read her mind. Jasper said he didn't seem to be able to control her emotions and that Alice couldn't see her future. (AN- in my story Bella is immune to all abilities!) She said that whenever she tried, a black wall seemed to smother her senses. She also cried that it gave her a major migraine trying to see a Bella infused future. Emmett suggested that it was because she was going to die soon and I couldn't help but scowl at him. Fortunately, Alice dismissed the idea quickly, saying that she could still sense her presence in the future, just not _see_ it. This pleased me slightly but I knew from that second that I was going to watch her like a hawk and protect her to the best of my ability. Now that she knew about the supernatural world, she was going to need as much protecting as possible.

With that thought I left my fellow family members and silently entered Bella's room. She seemed to stir slightly at my entrance and I decided I had to be quieter as to not wake her. I went over to the comforter and softly sat down. From this vantage point, I could see Bella's beautiful face, so peaceful in sleep. I could see the natural rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I could tell that she was still alive and some unnatural force begged me to keep her that way.

BPOV

I heard someone enter the room but did not dare peek at who it was. I listened to the sound of their feet moving against the carpeted floor and compared it to the footfalls I had heard before. It sounded like my visitor was Edward. I stiffened slightly at the knowledge that I was going to have to fight him in a second. At least he thought I was asleep, that gave me the element of surprise. In a way I felt betrayed. I had somewhat trusted them and to no avail. I don't know why but something about them had given me courage in believing in people again. Now I realise though, that it was careless and uncharacteristic to my personality. This just proved it, come daylight, I was going to evil bloodsuckers. They're not people at all.

I had been so caught up in my train of thought that I hadn't noticed that Edward hadn't actually come and attacked me yet. This time I bared a glance through the smallest of slits in my eyelids. He was lounged on the comforter, watching me. I quickly shut my eyes before he realised I was awake. Why an earth was he just watching me like that, a look of joy on his face. He seems to almost be showing care in his eyes. Care and something else… No, I must be dreaming he doesn't feel anything to me apart from bloodlust, the desire to taste my blood, even if he ignores it. However, in the shadowy light, with Edward sprawled not two metres away from me, I felt safe. Safe and peaceful. So I closed my eyes, and I let myself slip away into a sleep filled with forbidden dreams.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Just tell me anything, I just want to know that you guys are still actually reading this story. If not? I don't see this story going any further than another two chapters and it will be all your fault for not R&R'ing. SO THERE!!! (Sorry that sounded harsher than it actually was… But I wasn't JOKING). Just press the green button. It will make life easier for everyone!**

**Kajsa out…**


	12. Phone Call

**OK guys, I'm gonna need your help. I don't seem to be getting man y viewers of this story. Is it boring or are you just a tough crowd to please? I'm feeling somewhat let down at the lack of support I'm getting on this story. If you people don't start reviewing and supporting and giving me your opinion than I'm ending this story. I've got better things to do with my time than write chapters of a story that no one is reading. So… if you want me to continue writing this you better start supporting me and reviewing!**

BPOV

For the next few days I stayed at the Cullen mansion. In that time, I played the part of the oblivious childdoing all in my power to get as much information from them as possible. It reality, they had really interesting lives. That sort of information could be useful for future references in my job. Also, as much as I didn't want to admit it, those vampires were decent people. In a way they had more humanity in them than most people. Even worse was… I was slowly growing close to them and I was starting to see them as friends, good ones at that. It was this knowledge that kept taunting me with the knowledge that I had to leave soon. I was growing too close and in my job description that was literally treason. I would be fired if they even heard about my confusing and ever forwardly growing feelings for Edward.

We were sitting in Carlisle's office and he was telling us about his past. Once Carlisle had finished his latest story, Edward turned to me and asked a question I had been somewhat dreading, "What about you Bella? What is your life story?" I knew that I was going to be asked to tell them about myself, I had just somehow hoped that it would be later.

"I…" I faded at the end, needing a second more to prepare my lie, "I was born in Phoenix and have lived there ever since," well none of that was a lie. I had been born in phoenix and I had lived there ever since. It was just the case that I moved around so much that it was pointless to have a home anywhere as you never spent very long in it. "I…" this time I was stopped by a ringing. A mobile ringing to be precise, mine! I picked it up, glad for the escape route offered.

I looked at the caller idea and found myself speechless. It was work, probably calling because they hadn't heard from me in over a week. Normally I checked in every day. They were probably worried I was dead or something. Just because our wounds cured at unnatural speeds didn't mean we couldn't die. Vampires were our weakness. Although we were made to kill them, wounds made by vampires took longer to cure and we could be physically killed by one. Nothing else could hurt or kill us fatally, but vampires were our vulnerability. Everyday many of us died, vampires being the cause of death. "Erh, excuse me," I said politely before making a hasty exit of the room and then answering my phone, "Hello?"

"Bella! Thank God you're okay, we were starting to think you were dead! Why haven't you called to check in, in over a week?"

"Don't worry Ella, I'm fine and if you give me a second I will explain everything," I quickly made my way to the door, needing to have this conversation in private. At the bottom of the stairs I met Alice with a questioning look on her face, "Home," I mouthed. She nodded and the next thing I knew I was outside being bombarded with questions on the other side of the line. "Okay, slow down. I met some vampires in a town near Seattle, in fact they were on the list I got, and it turned out that they had more valuable information than we thought so I have befriended them in the process of trying to get as much information about them as possible," there was a pause on the line and it seemed that Ella was contemplating what I had told her.

"What are they exactly?" I heard eventually.

"Remember the gold eyed vampires we learnt about once in Vamp History Class? The ones that only survived on animal blood?" There was another pause.

"That does ring a faint bell however; you are forgetting that I never paid much attention in Vamp History. I never saw the point and I still don't," it was a blank statement that was somewhat pointless. It didn't matter though because all I was doing was telling her about these vampires.

"Look, it doesn't matter okay? All I am trying to tell you is that I am currently in point position for discovering loads about Vamps in general!" I sighed. Ella had been my friend forever but somehow her lack of intelligence and ability to stay on target just made her damn right annoying! "Just tell the chief what I have told you and that I will be staying here for a while. Oh.. and before you ask, no I don't know when I will be back," at that point I hanged up the phone. I had never done that in my life! Though something that living with the Cullen's hold taught me, 'rules are made to be broken'. That's just my life.

EPOV

Bella was just starting to tell us about herself, something I had wanted to hear for a while now, when her phone rang. She seemed to have that whole 'saved by the bell' look on her face. I, on the other hand, couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. She looked down at the caller I.D and it seemed as if the entire colour in her face drained out. She now looked vampire pale so it was easy enough to guess that something was wrong.

She politely excused herself than made a hasty escape. Me, being the caring person that I am, went after her. She spoke in a soothing voice down the phone and then, on meeting Alice at the bottom of the stairs, mouthed something to her. Alice nodded ut Bella was already out the door.

I was about to open the front door when I heard what she was talking about, "Remember the gold eyed vampires we had learnt about once in Vamp History Class," What is going on? "Look, it doesn't matter okay? All I am trying to tell you is that I am currently in point position for discovering loads about Vamps in general!" Was her conversation seriously suggesting she had already known about our world?

I stopped listening after that comment, not wanting to have to here anymore torturing words. When she ended the call I went outside and joined her. I walked towards her then stopped behind her, slowly patting her shoulder. This must have surprised her more than expected as she jumped and immediately went into something of a protective crouch however, when she noticed it was me she straightened up and smiled. "Sorry, you shocked me!" I smiled back at her, not sure what else to do. At that point, I really wished I could read her mind. It would have made the whole of this process so much easier.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have creeped up on you like that," her face looked suddenly uncertain as if she had just thought of something grim.

"It's okay! Emmett said himself to watch your back when vampires are around. If not you might just end up dinner!" there was a distinguishing playfulness of her voice however, I still wished that Emmett wouldn't say anything sometimes.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until eventually I remembered what I had wanted to confront Bella about. She had that effect on me, the ability to make me forget everything in the joy that I was standing with her.

"Bella?" She turned to me, acknowledging the hesitance of my tone.

"Yes?"

"Will you… go on a walk with me?" The look on her face showed that she was baffled at my last comment.

"Of course!"

**So… what did you think? Please, please, pleeeease tell me. I have already said just how important your comments are. So… c'mon… press the green button… I know you're looking at it :)**

**Press it, press it, pREss iT!!! **


	13. Catching Waves

**Hey, Easter today! Easter is literally my favourite time of year. I mean, people give you free chocolate and it is in the shape of an egg… what an amazing celebration. Of course, let's not forget the real reason we celebrate Easter… in honour of Jesus Christ and his death and resurrection.**

**Pleeeeeeeeease review, it will really make my day!**

BPOV

I was seriously confused. I didn't think I had done anything wrong and something told me this wasn't a friendly 'friends hanging out with friends' walk. So… what was it about? Unless… unless he had just heard my suspicious phone conversation. He would have definitely thought there was something wrong with that. Damn it, I was in trouble.

We started wandering through the forest, silence filling the dense space between us. It was such a movie-like moment I thought Edward was going to start whistling!

Eventually, about two miles later, he spoke, "So… erm… it's a lovely day isn't it?" Well that was depressing small talk.

"Edward, just get to the point. Why did you bring me here?"

He looked really distressed and unsure on how to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Bella… I… need to ask you something," He was totally stumbling on all of his words.

Out of nowhere his face suddenly cleared. He looked at me for a brief second and then suddenly a fist was soaring towards me. Any human wouldn't have seen it, but I wasn't human. I caught his fist in my hand, absorbing the impact of it into the palm of my hand.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" Next thing he kicked out at me. I dogged his foot and ran to the left, letting myself blend into the surroundings.

I saw him heading in my direction so I jumped out at him and hit him square in the nose. Almost immediately blood started gushing out. To a human, the force of punching his nose could have broken their fist. Slayers didn't feel that pain. To me, his face was soft and normal. The only thing that made it obvious he was a vampire was his cold skin. Even I couldn't ignore that. Also, there was his unnatural beauty but I didn't like to think about that.

He continued to kick and punch out at me and I continued to dodge them clumsily. I was so confused that I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to fight him? Had his nice guy act been just that- an act?

"Edward! What are you doing? Are you alright?" He didn't even stumble. The weird thing was that I knew he wasn't even trying. Vampires could fight with a lot more power, strength and speed. It was as if he was only pretending to fight me to get a reaction and to get me to fight back. "Edward, please stop. This is mad! I don't know what's wrong with you but I think you need to stop so we can go and see your dad and ask him what's wrong with you," None of my words were very clear as I was attempting to protect myself while I negotiated with him.

My natural predatorial side longed for me to fight back and was outraged at his vulgar behaviour. "Edward, stop," I attempted reasoning for what I knew was my last straw. No one played with me and won. "This isn't you, you're obsessed by something and it is driving you to insanity. Beating me up isn't going to help you," he almost paused but that brief second of hesitation was gone just as quickly as it came.

"You seem to be holding out just fine. I don't seem to be able to attack you at all," those words really hurt for some reason,

"I'm not going to attack back Edward. Let's face it, I won't win!" This comment only seemed to anger him more. I didn't know what to do or say anymore. The only thing I did know was that I had to hold on. I wouldn't attack him back.

"Stop playing dumb Bella. You know a lot more than you are letting on. I've told you what I am… don't you think I deserve the same privilege?" He was now speaking in his velvety tone that I found so hard to resist. I found him so hard to resist. His very presence was intoxicating and all I wanted to do was kiss those perfect marble lips, to run my hands through his bronzed hair, to have his lips whispering forbidden words at my ear. I was so close to giving him the information he wanted. I wanted to give him the information he wanted. I was at his mercy and would do whatever he desired. I had never felt like this before. I loved every second of it!

I blinked. The illusion disappeared. He had attempted to control my mind and had in that gesture showed me all my true desires. He had also hurt me. He had used those secret desires against me and had attempted to use them to his ability. That knowledge was a literal arrow through my heart

There was one more thing he had showed me. I was certain that mind control was an ability that vampires could have. It was after all, a more complex version of Jasper's emotion control. Though, in cases, vampires could control a mind. This only occurred when two supernatural beings were linked in some strong emotional way. If that being was facing a very strong maelstrom in their mind then for a few seconds the other being could grasp hold of the others mind waves and control them as well as see their every thought feeling and emotions even the hidden ones. Once a supernatural grasps hold of someone's mind waves, in general they could now access the person's mind at any time. This mind mojo stuff only happened rarely and was therefore hardly talked about, if even known. The bond mostly occurred between two lovers as they have a stronger emotional link. That said something about mine and Edward's relationship. We were getting too close and attached.

Slayers had a strong mind block and were able in most cases to block off physic intrusion. That was why I was able to ward off Edward's mind attack. It was strong- but not strong enough.

He had stopped attacking me now, not that it mattered. He had crossed the line.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!" I growled at him. He gave me a defiant stare. "YOU… BASTARD!!!" that was probably one of the first times I had sweared in my life which reflected how I was feeling at that moment in time. "Aren't you even going to defend yourself? Aren't you even going to tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about?" He continued to give me a blank look however; behind it I could see the starting strain in his features. My words were affecting him.

"There is nothing to defend myself from. IF I cannot read my mind and you refuse to tell me who you are then I have to use what sources I have left and get creative," It was such a blatant comment that I felt almost victimised.

"This is blasphemy"

"As I said before, I have nothing to say to you. You can think what you like, it doesn't really change things," I knew my breathing was increasing greatly and that I was somewhere near hyperventilating so I attempted to calm down and concentrate on what I was doing.

"A mind link is supposed to be special and reflect the feelings felt between the two beings. It's not supposed to be used against each other,"

"I just want the truth," how dare he!

Before I had any real control over my bodies impulses I was charging at him at my full speed. Within a second I was on him. I was punching and kicking and doing whatever was in my ability to hurt him, because I could. And he just laid there, a crumpled heap on the floor, allowing me to attack him in every way possible.

A long time later when I returned to sanity I stopped attacking him and instead collapsed next to him. I knew he wasn't dead as I could hear his soft and un-needed breathing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I lost control,"

"It's okay, I deserved it"

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have just laid there defenceless while I assaulted you," he looked at me thoughtfully. A life time later he answered,

"I wanted to know what you were…"

"Now you do," I hadn't realised how tired I was but with those whispered words I slipped into a peaceful oblivion, letting the world dissolve around me.

**OK, hope you enjoyed that. You need to review to get me to update and I want at least five reviews to update.**

**Now that it's the Easter holidays I will be able to update a lot more frequently however don't expect updates everyday as I have a really big English project to do. I have to have constant rehearsing for my grade 5 musical theatre exam that I'm doing straight after the Easter holidays. I have a birthday party and holiday to plan. I have really important tests just after Easter which I have to revise for. Oh and I have a school business enterprise project to think about which by the way, if you have any ideas on good things to sell that are too easy to make please share. Then I have more homework and a violin exam to practise for. Basically, my Easter holiday is going to be very busy and saying I have loads of time to update my stories is a lie. I will have more time than normal in a literal sense but it isn't necessarily going to be spent writing chapters of stories. **


End file.
